Surprise!
by Kativa-chan
Summary: Sasuke just returned from an 12 month recon mission. Instead of greeting him, Naruto sends him on a treasure hunt with a surprise waiting for Sasuke at the end.  But, what exactly is the surprise waiting for him and what is Naruto nervous about? SasuNaru
1. Clue 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Here's the sequel to 'Treasure Hunt'.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg. Lemons.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Naruto moaned as his husband thrust into him again and again, continuously hitting him in a certain spot that brought him pleasure. So close, he was so close to completion. Just a little more and he'd be satisfied.<p>

"Ah, Sasuke! Harder! I'm so close…" He moaned out, barely able to speak with the intense pleasure washing through his body. He was currently on all fours, on their king sized bed, as Sasuke thrust into him from behind, fisting his erection in one hand, while gripping his hips with the other, thrusting forward.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned as he came into Sasuke's hand, collapsing almost completely onto the bed so his ass was in the air. Sasuke moaned and thrust one more time before releasing himself inside his love.

"Nn, that was great. Happy anniversary Sasuke." Naruto said, his voice laced with weariness. It had been an extremely long day for the two of them, and they were both exhausted. They had spent the entire day together, doing various activities that they both loved. It had been a fun way to spend their one year wedding anniversary.

Sasuke grabbed a tissue on the nightstand and cleaned off his hand, tossing the tissue into the garbage. He lay down on his back and pulled Naruto up against his chest, rubbing his back lovingly.

"Yes, happy anniversary Naruto." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's forehead before letting his eyes close in slumber. This was the last night they'd be spending together for a while.

* * *

><p>One year and one day they had been married, and neither of them had ever been happier in their lives. They had everything they needed and so much more.<p>

"Sasuke, I'm going to miss you." Naruto said as he watched his elder husband pack some things. Sasuke was going away on a recon mission, and wouldn't be back for a whole year.

"Yes, I'll miss you too Naruto. But it won't be that long. It's going to go by fast, and you'll be with me every night, because I'll be thinking of you all the time." Sasuke said as he stood up and pulled his backpack onto his shoulders.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said as Sasuke leaned in and kissed his lips, letting them linger there for a few moments before pulling away.

"I love you too." And with that, Sasuke was gone, and he wouldn't be returning for a year.

* * *

><p>"Well, did you find out what's wrong with me Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had been gone only one day and Naruto was feeling sick. He was nauseous in the morning, and often felt very dizzy during the day. But that wasn't even what troubled him. The thing that worried him most, was that he didn't want to eat ramen. And not only that, when he attempted to, he spit it out because it had tasted so bad.<p>

"Well, yes, but it's not really that there's something wrong with you brat."

"Eh? Than what else could it be?" Naruto asked.

"You're three months pregnant." She said, smiling. She knew it was the Kyuubi's doing, and that the Kyuubi did it to make both Sasuke and Naruto happy. But Kyuubi also never said anything to Naruto.

"EH! Are you trying to be funny? Because it's not working…" Naruto said, laughing slightly. Men couldn't have babies, what was Tsunade babbling on about?

"I'm not joking brat! Why not ask Kyuubi?"

"EH?"

'_Kyuubi…'_

'**What is it brat?'**

'_Tsunade-baachan is kidding, right?'_

'**No, she's not. You really are two months pregnant. And I did it all for you and your mate. Aren't you happy?**' Kyuubi said sarcastically.

"…This doesn't seem right Tsunade-baachan! I'm not going to die or something giving birth, right?" Naruto asked. He knew how woman gave birth. But when he thought of how he was going to give birth, he winced.

"Of course you're not going to die! And I'll perform a C-section on you. You'll be fine. That husband of yours will be in for quite a surprise when he returns though."

"Heh, yeah…And I know just how to tell him too."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, I assume everything went well?" Tsunade asked Sasuke, who was the captain of the team that had gone on the recon mission. They had been gone for twelve months. Everything had gone perfect, but Sasuke had thought it would have taken them less than a year.<p>

"Yes, everything went fine. Now, I must leave, I want to see my husband." Sasuke said, ready to take his leave. He was anxious to see Naruto. It had been too long since he had seen him.

"Wait a minute Sasuke." Tsunade said as she pulled out an envelope from one of the drawers.

"What is it? I'd like to get back to Naruto." Sasuke responded. All he wanted to do was go home and see his husband, who he had missed dearly.

"Yes, well, you won't see Naruto until later tonight anyway. He's doing some things right now. But he did want me to give you this." Tsunade said as she handing Sasuke the envelope. He eyed her weirdly before taking it.

"Have fun!" She chanted as he left her office, slamming the door behind him. Once he was outside he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter that was in there.

**Hey**_Sasuke,_

Welcome back! I've missed you. Remember how you sent me on a treasure hunt on our sixth month anniversary, so you could give me those two surprises? Well, I'm doing the same for you. You're surprise is really shocking too! You'll _love_ it. I've left you six clues, with this being the first one. By the way, the first one is easy! But they're going to get a lot harder! Especially the last one. Enjoy teme!

**Love, **

_Naruto_

"Hn, dobe. What could he possibly surprise me with?" Sasuke asked himself as he pulled out the other piece of paper, which was his first clue.

_Where the sun rises _

_It shines life into our lives_

_Just as I did for you, eh?_

"Tch, too easy dobe." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled as she held baby Uchiha Katsuki in her arms. He was the cutest baby she had ever seen. He was currently six months old. He had black hair, just like his father, but he also had beautiful blue eyes like Naruto. He also had very faint whisker-like scars on his cheeks. When he was born, Naruto had been afraid that there was something wrong. But Tsunade had assured him that they were just birthmarks.<p>

"Naruto, he's _so_ cute!" She said.

"Of course he is! He's my son after all. Sakura-chan, when are you and Lee going to have a baby?" Naruto asked as Sakura handed Katsuki over to Naruto, who snuggled into his 'mothers' warmth.

"Umm, I'm not sure yet. Maybe soon though." Sakura said happily. She had only been married to Lee for about three months, and the couple had decided to wait a year or so before having a child.

"Hmm, do you think Sasuke will be able to get all the clues?" Naruto asked as he rocked Katsuki back and forth gently, soothing the baby so he wouldn't begin to cry.

"Of course he will! This is Sasuke-kun we're talking about here!" Sakura replied.

"Heh, I guess you're right. I hope he's happy about this."

"What are you talking about? Of course he will be!"

"Yeah…You're right Sakura-chan! I can't wait to see his face when he see Katsuki."

* * *

><p>This story won't have as much suspense as the last one, since you already know what Naruto has for Sasuke. But either way, I do hope you all enjoy this. I'm going to make the clues more difficult, so don't forget to tell me your guesses!<p> 


	2. Clue 2

Sasuke wanted to yell at Naruto for making the first clue so easy and obvious. It was at the lake, where he proposed to Naruto. It was a bit sweet though. But Sasuke just wanted to go home and see Naruto. It had been twelve months, twelve long months without him, and he missed him dearly. He briefly wondered why Naruto had sent him on this treasure hunt. Didn't he miss Sasuke? Didn't he want to see him too?

"I wonder what type of surprise he has for me…" Sasuke pondered as he walked over to where there was a white envelope on the ground. The name 'Sasuke' was written on the outside of the envelope. He quickly tore it open and pulled out the note.

_**Sasuke, **_

_I knew you'd get this one quickly; I made it easy on purpose! They will get harder, just as you made it for me. But don't worry, the surprise is worth it in the end. Well, that, and I am a little nervous about telling you, so I decided to play this little game with you. Enjoy! I hope to see you soon._

_Love, _

_Naruto._

"What could the dobe be so nervous about?" Sasuke asked himself as he pulled out the next clue.

_Five plus one equals six._

_Eventually, I'll be there too._

_I'll be number six!_

Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly at the clue. Naruto sure made his clues short and to the point. Although, Sasuke took a few minutes before he actually got it. And once he did, he was one step closer to seeing his dobe. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't just go home and see Naruto, but he supposed that this was nice too. Especially since Naruto said the surprise was worth it.

"I do wonder what it could be. Perhaps he'd like to try a bit of bondage now?" Sasuke said to himself as he made his way towards his next destination. When they had first gotten married, Sasuke had told Naruto he wanted to tie him up, but it didn't go to well, and Sasuke wound up sleeping on the couch. After that, Sasuke had tried to ask Naruto again, but it never went well, and he eventually gave up.

"_Tch, no way teme! I'd rather not be constricted during sex…" Naruto had told him._

"_Why not? It'll be exciting dobe, and I know you trust me." Sasuke replied, wondering why Naruto didn't want to try it. _

"_Of course I trust you! It's just…I don't want to be so…argh! I don't want to be doing something where I have no say in it!" And that was the end of that conversation. Whenever Sasuke tried to bring it up again, Naruto would change the subject._

* * *

><p>"Shhh, it's okay Katsuki! Don't cry. You're going to meet your Otosan soon, isn't that great? You can finally meet him. And I'm sure he'll love you very much." He said as he held his son in his arms, rocking him back and forth. He was most likely hungry by now. Naruto reached inside the baby bag he had and pulled out a bottle. He made a few quick hand signs and touched the bottle, warming it up. He switched the position Katsuki was in, and fed the little baby. Katsuki grasped onto the bottle tightly.<p>

"Hello Naruto!" Iruka greeted as he took a seat next to the blonde.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted happily, as he fed his son, who seemed to have the same appetite as him.

"You do know Sasuke is back, right Naruto?" Iruka asked as he let his gaze settle over Katsuki. The boy looked so much like both of his parents. When Sasuke and Naruto had first gotten married, a lot of people had said, that if they some how had a kid together, he or she would be the most beautiful thing ever.

And they were right, Katsuki was adorable. When Naruto's friends had found out he was pregnant, he was showered with gifts for the baby. When Katsuki was born, Naruto couldn't even keep track with how many people had taken pictures. But he was happy that he was able to help Sasuke achieve one of his goals.

The morning of Naruto's wedding, he had second thoughts. He loved Sasuke more than anything, but he knew how badly the raven wanted to revive his clan. Naruto considered walked away, and saying he wouldn't marry Sasuke, but he knew it would break Sasuke's heart (and his own). So after a little persuading from Sakura, he had gone through with it, and the first year of marriage with Sasuke was amazing.

And now he had Katsuki, and was still able to have more children. So he had Sasuke, and now the two were forming a family together. Sasuke would be beyond happy when he found out.

"Ah, I know Iruka-sensei. Remember how he sent me on that treasure hunt before he proposed? Well, I'm going to do the same thing! That's how I'll tell him about Katsuki." Naruto told his ex-sensei.

"Are you nervous? Is that why you're doing it that way?"

"A little, but I also have another surprise for him." Naruto said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Iruka asked. And at this, Naruto simply laughed.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun, welcome back." Sakura greeted as she ran into Sasuke on his way to the next clue. She was involved in his treasure hunt, so was she also involved in Naruto's? If so, maybe she'd tell him what the surprise was.<p>

"And no, I'm not telling you what he has planned for you." She said before he could even say anything.

"Tch, I wasn't even going to ask. The dobe's clues are easy enough to figure out, so I'm sure I'll see him very soon." Sasuke responded.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Sasuke-kun. But anyway, good luck! Lee and I will stop by tomorrow to see how you like your surprise. Bye Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Sasuke responded as the pink-haired girl went to meet her own husband. Before Sasuke left for his recon mission, Naruto had told him that Lee and Sakura were getting married. Naruto and Sakura were sad that Sasuke wouldn't be there for the wedding, but they both understood.

"Hn, I wonder if the other clues are really as hard as Sakura and Naruto say they are. Well, time to find out…"


	3. Clue 3

After sprinting for a few minutes, Sasuke finally made it to the destination of his next clue. The Hokage mountain. The place where all the Hokage's heads were made in rock. There were currently five there right now. Five plus one would make six. Naruto wanted to be the sixth Hokage. Squinting slightly, he was able to see a small envelope on Tsunade's stone head. Sasuke smirked as he pulled off the white envelope from Tsunade's stone nose. He ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter from Naruto.

_Sasuke, _

_Of course you'd get this one, since I'd been boasting about it for my entire life. Heh, but it will happen! Maybe sooner than we think, ne? Anyway, here's your next clue. I hope you get this one quickly too! _

_Love, Naruto_

"Tch, dobe." He whispered playfully under his breath as he pulled out the next clue. Part of him wanted to just forget this stupid game and go right home. But than again, he wasn't even sure if Naruto would be home now. And if he was, he didn't want to ruin whatever Naruto had planned, especially if it was what he thought it was.

_We've gone here together many times before._

_But I wonder._

_Do you even like this stuff?_

Sasuke thought about this for a moment. There were a lot of things he disliked. But this clue was saying that Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke liked it or not. But in order to get the answer to this clue, Sasuke had to figure out where he went with Naruto. Where did he go with Naruto, anyway?

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled as he laid Katsuki in his crib gently. The baby had fallen asleep in Naruto's arms as he made his way back to the Uchiha mansion. Naruto didn't have to worry about Katsuki waking up in the middle of his other present to Sasuke, because Sasuke would most likely find out the clues quickly, and Katsuki would probably sleep for a few more hours, waking up just in time to say hello to his Otosan.<p>

The blond pulled the blanket over his son and gently ran his fingers in the soft black hair. He just couldn't get over how cute Katsuki was. The baby was a perfect mixture of him and Sasuke. Sasuke was going to be so happy, and Sasuke would think Katsuki was really cute too.

"Goodnight son, when you wake up, your Otosan will be here." He whispered and leaned forward, kissing Katsuki's forehead lovingly before leaving the room. Now all he had to do was prepare the other gift he had for Sasuke. He admitted to himself that he was a little nervous, but Sasuke deserved it after treating him so well.

"Okay, I've got it now. I should have gotten in right away. It's so simple. Nice going dobe. I think I'll make it to you faster than you ever would have thought. But that's fine with me. I'd rather not wait too long to see you. I've already waited eleven months." He said to himself as he made his way towards his next clue. He was halfway done, and silently told himself he'd find the other clues within one more hour.

"Sa…Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped as he closed the door to his bedroom as quickly as he could.

"What are you hiding Naruto?" She asked as she tried to get passed Naruto to get into the room, but Naruto stood firm, not allowing her to get in. She wanted to see what Naruto was hiding!

"Nothing! It's no big deal! Umm, is something wrong? Did you want something?" He asked as Sakura backed up, giving Naruto the chance to back away from the door, he still stood fairly close, just in case she suddenly tried to get passed him and get into the room.

"It's about his last clue Naruto, I don't think he'll get it…I know he's smart, but I don't think he'll understand it." She said slowly, almost sadly.

"I thought that too. So I planned ahead for it." Naruto said as he laughed slightly. He didn't think Sasuke would get the last clue either.

"Oh, I see? When did you get so smart Naruto?"

"OI! I've always been smart!" Naruto yelled out, defending himself.

"Sure Naruto, whatever you say." She said, smiling.

"Well, Sakura-chan. I have to finish my other surprise now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He said.

"Alright Naruto, have fun with Sasuke and your kinky bondage." She said as he walked towards the exit, unable to control her fits of laughter when Naruto started to stutter and yell in embarrassment.


	4. Clue 4

"How did Sakura-chan find out what I was planning anyway? I never told her about it, and I know Sasuke never mentions anything about our sex life to anyone. I never told ero-sennin about our sex life either…damn pervert…Oh no! What if Sakura-chan saw me in that sex store? Oh no! It was embarrassing enough having to walk in there…" Naruto asked himself, panicking. No…it didn't matter…who cares if Sakura knew about the bondage? It's not like she was going to be watching or anything…And Sasuke never spoke to anyone about what they did in their bedroom (or anywhere else they chose to have sex).

Sighing, Naruto flopped down onto his bed and grabbed the bondage magazine he had bought at the sex store. He flipped through the magazine, which covered many, different types of topics on male on male bondage. Including pictures, different positions, toys that could be used, and in-depth detail on how to please your lover. Surprisingly, Naruto found himself blushing and his heart racing as he flipped through the pages. He stopped when he reached a particular page.

"Hmm, that seems okay, it's not too bad…" He said. What he chose wasn't crazy or anything, just some light bondage, very light. He didn't want to try anything too extreme yet. He didn't know if he was going to like it or not, but if he did, he and Sasuke would have to try some other things from the magazine. Naruto smiled knowingly. Sasuke would love to try anything.

Aside from the bondage magazine, Naruto also bought some rope and other various things he and Sasuke may use in the future. He also bought a book that showed hundreds of different sex positions.

"Heh…"

* * *

><p>"Oh, welcome back Uchiha-san!" Ayame greeted happily. She and her father never really got to know customers, aside from the one's who came often. But Naruto was an exception. Ayame saw Naruto as he younger brother, and when he had announce that Sasuke and he were getting married, she walked over to the Uchiha mansion and had a nice (cough) talk with Sasuke to make sure he would treat Naruto well.<p>

"Thank you, you have something for me, don't you?" He asked, not wanting to start a conversation with her. All he wanted to do was get home and see Naruto. As the seconds ticked by, he was missing his blond dobe more and more.

"Yes! Here you are! Enjoy your surprises!" She said as she handed him a white envelope, and disappeared into the back.

"Surprises? There's more than one?" Sasuke asked himself as he tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter from Naruto.

_Sasuke, _

_Hehehe. You know, I don't really know if you like ramen or not. You might like it, but you just don't like to eat it everyday like I do. Hmm, it is true though, you never really told me if you liked ramen or not. Well, anyway, good luck with your next clue! I love you bastard!_

_Love, _

_Naruto_

Sasuke found himself smiling when he read 'I love you bastard'. But at the same time, it made him miss Naruto even more, if that was possible. He felt a little stupid. He was running around the village looking for clues, while Naruto was probably at home, waiting for him. But Sasuke would play along with this game, but he only played along to make Naruto happy. That's what he lived for…he lived to see Naruto's smiling face.

The night after they had sex for the first time, Sasuke was the first to wake up in the morning. Naruto was cuddled in his arms, smiling. It had been one of the best moments in his life, waking up to see Naruto's smiling face. That was when he knew for sure, that he'd be happy with Naruto. He loved Naruto so much. He loved everything about the blond.

And now, thinking of Naruto made him want to hurry up and finish the clues. That in mind Sasuke pulled out the next clue and read it quickly.

_Funerals, weddings, hospitals. _

_What do these have in common?_

_A common item is what the have in common._

"Tch, what the hell is this dobe? This is almost like the clue I gave you…But, what could the answer to this clue be?"

"Ah, welcome back Sasuke-kun." Kakashi greeted lazily as he walked over to his former student. Team seven still met and had meals together often. They had grown extremely close over the years.

"Hn. Hello Kakashi." Sasuke greeted as he re-read his clue. What could it possibly be?

"I see you're having fun with Naruto's game." Kakashi stated, smirking knowingly underneath his mask.

"You know about it?" He asked.

"Of course. I know all of your clues, and the answers to them all. The last one will have you stumped though. And I know what your surprises are too. You'll love them both. Especially the 'little one'. Well, I must go visit now, Ja!" He said as he poofed away, not even giving Sasuke the chance to ask questions. But Sasuke knew him well. He knew Kakashi had just come to taunt him.

"How will the last one have me stumped? Nothing Naruto thinks of could be that hard." Sasuke said to himself as he re-read his clue again. When he read over it, a light bulb seemed to magically appear on the top of his head.

"Hn, got it!" Sasuke said to himself as he made his way toward his next destination. This clue wasn't nearly as hard as he thought.

"Naruto-kun? Are you here?" A voice called out from the kitchen and Naruto sighed in annoyance. Why did everyone have to bother him now?

"Yes Sai?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen, taking a seat.

"I just wanted to tell you that Sasuke just figured out the fourth clue. He's heading there right now. He'll probably get the fifth clue in a few minutes too. And the sixth clue, well, give him an hour." Sai said.

"And you're telling me this because?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I figured you want to get everything ready for your little night of bondage."

"THAT'S IT! Get out! Get out you damn pervert!" Naruto yelled, as Sai walked slowly to the door. He loved annoying Naruto. And when he saw Naruto walk out of the sex store, which was called Romantic depot, he couldn't resist.

"No…" Naruto moaned. "How does everyone know?"

* * *

><p>Oh, by the way there's a picture of Katsuki on my profile that someone drew for me!<p> 


	5. Clue 5

"It's a shame Iruka-chan can't have children. It would be rather nice." Kakashi told the sleeping Katsuki. He was really happy that Sasuke and Naruto, his two students, had gotten married, and even happier when Naruto told him he was pregnant. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Sasuke and Naruto. But Kakashi couldn't help but feel a tad jealous. But he would never admit it to anyone, especially not Iruka.

* * *

><p>"This is no fun…" Naruto said as he watched Sasuke walk into the place where his next clue was. Kakashi was currently at the Uchiha mansion, watching the sleeping Katsuki. Naruto had to buy one more thing, and he saw Sasuke walking towards the fifth clue. It seemed that Sasuke was getting them a lot faster than Naruto would have ever thought.<p>

"It's too easy for him. Oh well, the next two clues will be harder for him I think. Especially the last one! I doubt he'll get that one." Naruto said to himself as he came out of his hiding spot and turned heel so he was walking in the direction of his home. It was time to start planning! Although he was a bit excited, Naruto couldn't help but be nervous. He was nervous about the bondage and about Katsuki.

Sasuke never knew that Naruto was able to have children, so Naruto began to think that Sasuke would accuse Naruto of cheating.

"No," He whispered to himself. "Sasuke knows how much I love him. He knows I'd never cheat on him…" Naruto reassured himself as he unlocked the door to his mansion.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello Sasuke-kun, welcome back! What can I do for you today?" Ino asked happily as Sasuke entered the Yamanaka flower shop. She knew what he was here for, and she couldn't wait to find out how he reacted when he saw Katsuki. She knew he'd love his son very much.<p>

"Hello Ino, I believe you have something of mine?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows as she walked out from behind the counter. He gasped slightly when he saw her stomach. She was pregnant.

"Hn, congratulations." He told her, unsure of what to say. Something inside him flared up, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. It couldn't be jealousy, because he never got jealous. So what was it? It was something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Thank you! Shikamaru was so excited, which is so unlike him. Although, I really hope the baby won't inherit his laziness. I'd be really annoyed if it does. As much as I love Shikamaru, I don't want our first born to be, well, as lazy as he is…" She told him, rubbing her stomach gently. She didn't look to far along. It only looked as though she was about three months along.

"That's all very interesting," He said, half-sarcastic. "But Naruto's clue led me here, so I'm sure you have the next clue." He told her, and she smiled in response as she grabbed a red rose. Attached to it, was an envelope. He held out his hands and took the rose. He pulled off the envelope and opened it, pulling out the note first.

_Oi, teme!_

_You know what? It's been hard trying to find places for you. You took all the good spots when you sent me on the treasure hunt. But anyway, you're getting close now! Only two more clues until you get your surprises! Yes, surprises. There are two of them. It's only fair, ne? You gave me two, so I'm giving you two. Good luck finding the last clues! The final one will be really hard!_

_Love, Naruto_

"Two? There are two of them? Well, I know what one could be, but the other? What is it?" Sasuke asked himself, and Ino giggled in response.

"I know what both of them are, and trust me Sasuke-kun, you'll love them both very much! Especially the second one. You're going to be very shocked at it." Ino told him. Everyone knew that the second surprise was Katsuki, because Naruto told everyone. But when some of his friends asked what the first surprise was, he refused to tell. Luckily, Kiba had seen Naruto walk out of a sex store with. And Kiba, being the big-mouth he is, told everyone.

"Tch, whatever." He said as he pulled out his next clue.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei! I'm back!" Naruto called out as he closed the door. Within a few seconds, Kakashi appeared in front of him.<p>

"Did he wake up at all?" Naruto asked, worrying for his sons behalf.

"No, he's a very good baby." Kakashi told him.

"Heh, yeah. He rarely cries at night." Naruto responded, smiling.

"He must get that from his father than, since you're such a loudmouth." Kakashi told him, smiling.

"OI! Don't say things like that!" Naruto yelled, and Kakashi ruffled his hair playfully.

"I'll see you soon. I hope Sasuke enjoys his gifts. Although, I'm sure he'll love Katsuki and whatever bondage you have planned for him. Ja!" He said as he opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving Naruto shocked at the fact that his ex-sensei knew about his bondage plan.

* * *

><p><em>I love you<em>

_I was afraid_

_I love you_

_I didn't think you'd love me back_

_I love you_

_But it's all okay now._

_I love you._

"What is that? That's not a clue, that's babble…" Sasuke said, and Ino shook her head.

"No Sasuke-kun, that's a clue alright." She told him, smiling knowingly.

"Oh? It seems like babble to me…" Sasuke trailed off as he re-read the clue. No matter how many times he read it, it still didn't make sense to him, and it still sounded like a bunch of random sentences written down randomly.

At this rate, he'd never be able to figure it out. But if Ino could get it after she read it only once, he'd be able to get it too!


	6. Clue 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Sasuke-kun! Good luck with your clues, and enjoy your gifts!" Ino said, but Sasuke wasn't listening. He was too submerged in the clue to even glance back at the blonde, or mutter a quick 'goodbye'.<p>

Sasuke walked slowly out or the Yamanaka flower shop, holding the note and rose in one hand. In his other, he held the clue. He re-read it about ten times, and still hadn't gotten it. He wanted to give Naruto a bit of credit, for finally making him think about one of the clues, but he couldn't help but think it was just stupid babble. Maybe it really wasn't a clue after all. Maybe Naruto was playing some sort of crude joke on him. He looked over the clue again, reading it slowly, as if it was going to jump out and tell him where the next clue was.

_I love you_

_I was afraid_

'Afraid of what?' He thought.

_I love you_

_I didn't think you'd love me back_

'How could I _not_ love you back? What's _not_ to love?' He questioned himself.

_I love you_

_But it's all okay now._

'What's okay?' He asked himself.

_I love you._

"When was he ever afraid? When did he ever think I didn't love him?" At this, it was like a light bulb turned on in the Uchiha's head. His eyes widened and he looked down at the clue one more time, to make sure he was correct in his assumptions. He felt rather stupid, not being able to get it right away. It was pretty damn easy.

"Tch, who thought the dobe would be so dramatic?" Sasuke asked himself as he made his ways towards the training grounds. It was where Naruto confesses his love to Sasuke. He was terrified at that point, terrified that Sasuke didn't love him back. But he was wrong, Sasuke did love him back. And they're extremely happy now.

"It's all okay now." Sasuke whispered as he appeared at the training grounds that he and Naruto often used. From the corner of his eye, he saw a brown box in the grass. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he walked over to the box and picked it up. It was rather small, and light too. Throwing aside any confusion he had, he opened up the box and pulled out a blue envelope, and a baby bottle. It wasn't a real one, instead it was what looked to be a small toy bottle that fit in the palm of his hand.

"What could this be?" He asked himself as he tore open the envelope and pulled out the note.

**Sasuke, **

_Looks like you've found your final clue. This is a tough one, so I'm not completely sure if you'll get it or not. If you don't get is within an hour (and you better be honest about it! Or I'll make you pay!) go to Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei's house. They'll tell you what to do from there. Good luck, and I hope to see you soon. I love you._

**Love, Naruto.**

"Tough? What could be so difficult? I highly doubt it will even take me an hour to get it." He said to himself as he pulled his final clue out of the envelope.

"Kakashi, do you think Sasuke will get his final clue?" Iruka asked as he handed his husband a cup of hot green tea that he had just made. Kakashi was sitting at the kitchen table, and Iruka took a seat next to him, placing his own tea cup on the table gently. It was too hot to drink now.

"Ah, I don't think so Iruka-chan. He's smart, but he's not going to get it. We can expect him here in an hour I suppose. Would you like to find a way to bide our time? Hmm?" Kakashi asked, smiling gently at his husband who sighed and shook his head at his husbands thoughts.

_What you've always wanted_

_But you couldn't get._

_I have it for you._

_To find your last clue,_

_Simply go to the place, _

_Where things for the 'thing' you've always wanted,_

_Can be bought._

_I'll give you an hour, _

_And if you don't find the final clue,_

_Go to Kakashi and Iruka's_

_And they'll tell you what to do._

"What in the world is he talking about? Revenge? No, it can't possibly be that…" Sasuke asked himself as he re-read the clue. Sure, the other one seemed like babble, but this one sounded stupid. He knew it wasn't about revenge, but what else could it be? If Naruto didn't give him revenge, than what did he have for him?

"Tch, dobe…It figures you'd lead me to nowhere. I suppose I can try to figure it out, but if I don't, that means it's one of his stupid jokes. It would mean all he wanted to do was send me around for an hour." Sasuke told himself as he sat down on the grass, and re-read the clue.

* * *

><p>Sakura giggled as she watched her ex-teammate re-read his final clue. She knew he wouldn't get it. Sasuke didn't know about Naruto and the special gift he had, so he wouldn't be able to get the final clue. But that was okay, because it would make him even more surprised when he saw Katsuki.<p>

"Sakura-chan?" A voice called out gently from behind her, and Sakura jumped slightly from the shock.

"Oh! Lee! You scared me!" She said as she turned around to greet her husband.

"I am sorry Sakura-chan, I thought you would have sensed me coming behind you, like always." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder gently, as the two turned back to Sasuke, who seemed to be extremely annoyed now.

"So, does he have any clue as to what is waiting for him?" Lee asked, and Sakura giggled.

"I don't think he has a clue about Katsuki. He must be wondering what it could possibly be." Sakura told him.

"That will be nice though, he will be even more surprised with Katsuki." Lee told her, smiling. Babies were such a wonderful gift. Lee couldn't wait until he and Sakura were going to have one.

"Yeah! I know. I can't wait until Naruto tells me his reaction. Lee, are you even listening to me?" She asked him, realizing he wasn't listening to anything she had said.

"Sakura-chan, would you like to have a baby? I know we agreed to wait, but, well, I would really love to have one." He told her, smiling when he finished talking.

"Oh, really Lee? I'd love to. I was hoping you'd want to have a baby soon too! I love you Lee! This is going to be great. Maybe our child can date Katsuki! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Sakura-chan, our child hasn't even been conceived yet, and you are already trying to set it up with Katsuki?"

"Yes, and your point is?"


	7. Surprise?

The unedited version of this chapter is on adultfanfiction.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, it's been almost an hour and he still hasn't gotten the clue. Naruto said he had something planned, but what could it be?" Sakura thought aloud, and Lee, who was with her, tried his best to answer his wife. But he also had no clue as to what Naruto was planning.<p>

"Maybe Naruto will lead him elsewhere if he does not get it? What does the clue lead to anyway?" Lee asked, realizing he had no clue what Sasuke's last clue was. The raven had gotten the others rather quickly, so why wouldn't he get this one?

"The clue says 'What you've always wanted, but you couldn't get. I have it for you. _To find your last clue, simply go to the place, where things for the 'thing' you've always wanted, can be bought.' _It's supposed to lead him to a baby store. It's so obvious that it leads to the baby store near Ino's shop. But he has no clue Naruto can have children. So I don't really blame him if he doesn't get it. He's smart, but I doubt he'll get this one. It looks like Naruto has finally stumped him! Oh well! The surprise will be much better now." Sakura told him. At this point, Sasuke had shoved the clue into his pocket and made his way towards town, a scowl present upon his face.

"Hey! I know he didn't get it! So where's he going?" She yelled out, standing up, but still staying hidden so she could get a better view of the direction Sasuke was walking.

"It looks as though he is walking towards Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei's house. Shall we follow him?" Lee asked, standing up.

"Yeah! Let's go!" She said as she took his hand within her own, and the two followed silently behind the Uchiha.

"It's been an hour since Sasuke found his final clue. Do you think he got it?" Iruka asked, and as soon as the question slipped out of his mouth, the doorbell rang, answering his own question.

"Ah! That must be him now." Kakashi said happily, as he walked over to the door. And lo and behold, it was Sasuke, who didn't look too happy.

"Hello Sasuke, what brings you here?" Kakashi asked, trying to act innocent.

"Quit it, Kakashi. You know why I'm here. I couldn't figure out Naruto's last clue, so he told me to come here. That clue was utter nonsense anyway." Sasuke said, trying his best to defend himself. He didn't want to admit that he just couldn't get the clue.

"Nonsense?" Iruka laughed gently. Naruto had said Sasuke would say that. It was actually cute how well Naruto knew Sasuke, and vice-versa.

"Yes, nonsense." He said as he shoved the clue into Kakashi's hands. Iruka and Kakashi read the clue quickly, smiled, and looked up at Sasuke at the same time, causing Sasuke to glare at them angrily.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"It _is_ a clue Sasuke! Very cute too. Well, since you didn't get it, than here." Iruka said as he handed Sasuke a letter. The Uchiha took it out of the mans' hands and quickly opened it up.

**Sasuke, **

_Heh, I knew you wouldn't get it! I finally stumped you! Now wait until you see what your second surprise is! You'll feel so stupid! But anyway, since you didn't get the final clue, you must be at Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei's house, annoyed. So just come home and come to our room. I'll be waiting for you._

**Love, Naruto.**

"Tch, well I could have just done that in the first place. He sent me on this stupid hunt, just so I could go home?" Sasuke said as he shoved the note into his pocket and left the room. Within a few seconds, Iruka and Kakashi heard the door slam behind him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Oi, dobe, I'm home. What do you ha-" Sasuke's eyes widened and his hand fell from the doorknob when he saw Naruto. The blue-eyed-blond was laying on the bed, naked. However, that wasn't all. There was a black satin blindfold around his eyes which was disabling his sight. He was wearing black, fingerless fishnet gloves, and his wrists were tied together with red ribbon, which was tied to the backboard. He had a black, studded collar around his neck. He wore fishnet stockings, that went up all the way to his thighs. As Sasuke looked closer, he realized there was something else causing his blond to squirm. There was a string that led out of him, and Naruto was squirming slightly.

"Sa…Sasuke? Sa…say something, please?" Naruto stuttered. He was nervous, and he really hoped Sasuke was going to like it. The small, egg shaped vibrator was also driving him insane.

It was a shame he couldn't see the look on Sasuke's face, because if he did, he knew Sasuke already loved how he looked.

Sasuke didn't respond with words. Instead, he slowly walked over to Naruto and sat on the bed. He ran his fingers along Naruto's chest and stomach slowly, causing a small moan to slip from Naruto's lips.

"Sa…Sasuke, I've missed you." He said, tilting his head towards his husband, although he couldn't see him, he still couldn't help but tilt his head towards the raven.

"I've missed you too, dobe. Is this my gift? If it is, I must thank you. Coming home and seeing you tied up is a pleasant surprise." Sasuke smirked as he slowly shed himself of his shirt, tossing it to the floor.

"Yes, this is one of them. You'll have to wait until we're finished to get the other one." Naruto said, smiling. He couldn't wait to show Sasuke his son! He wanted to see the happy expression on his husbands face when he found out he was a father.

"You know, you don't have do this." Sasuke told his husband. He wanted it so badly, and just the sight of seeing Naruto there made him hard. But if Naruto didn't want to do it, or if he was too nervous, Sasuke wasn't going to force him. Although he did hope that Naruto would want to go through with it, and he hoped that Naruto would want to do more than this. Especially if he got to use toys! Naruto always yelled at him when he tried to use any sort of sex toy.

"Yes Sasuke, I want to do this. Now come and fuck me before I change my mind. And please, please take this thing out of me. It was a mistake to put it in, in the first place" Naruto said, his voice husky. He really did want Sasuke right now. It had been eleven months, eleven long months, since they've had sex, and Naruto missed the feeling of being filled by his husband. Sure, the small vibrator felt good, but it wasn't the same.

"Oh, anxious are we?" Sasuke smirked as he unbuttoned his pants and slide out of them. He could hear Naruto's breathing becoming louder when he shed his clothes. He smirked as he pulled down his boxers, and crawled onto the bed, over until he was on top of Naruto.

"Tell me Naruto," He began as he snaked his below Naruto's waist. Naruto gasped as Sasuke began to slowly pump him. Sasuke's free hand grabbed the string and slowly pulled the vibrator out with a pop.

"Ahh!" Naruto moaned, slightly happy that the vibrator was gone. Now he wanted something bigger inside. He yearned for his husbands cock to fill him after too long.

"Did you do this to yourself while I was away, and pretend it was my hand? Did you finger fuck yourself, and pretend it was me? When you came, did you scream my name?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto could feel the smirk in his voice.

"Ah." Naruto moaned as Sasuke leaned forward and kissed him, Naruto immediately kissed back, missing his husbands touch, missing his kisses and his hands, missing everything about him.

"You like that, huh?" He whispered as he traveled down to Naruto's chest. He took one of the boys nipples in his mouth, gently grazing his teeth against it. Naruto arched his back, wanting more of the man's mouth. Sasuke continued trailing his lips down Naruto's stomach, stopping above where the blond wanted him to touch the most. Naruto thrust his hips forward, trying to give Sasuke a hint of what to do.

"Oh, you really are anxious? But you must remember who's tied up here. You get pleasure when I say you can." Sasuke smirked, causing Naruto to whine with need.

"Get on with it already!" Naruto told him, trying his best to thrust forward.

"Now, now, patience is a virtue." Sasuke said. He loved torturing the blond, because he _loved_ to hear Naruto beg.

.

"Now, it's time for your next surprise." Naruto said as he stood up. Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled off the stockings and gloves, throwing them carelessly to the side. He walked over to the door, grabbed a robe, and tied it around his body. He took Sasuke's robe and threw it at the man. Sasuke instead grabbed his pants and shirt that he had carelessly thrown to the side and quickly put them on.

"What else could yo-" Sasuke's speech was cut short when a loud crying pierced the silence. Sasuke, who had no clue what was going on, looked at his husband, his eyes wide.

"Naruto, what the hell is that?" He asked him. Naruto simply smiled and took his hand, bringing him into the room that was right next to their own.

"Your second surprise." Naruto whispered as he led Sasuke by the hand into Katsuki's room. Sasuke froze in shock when he saw the crib. Naruto continued to walk over to the crib and picked the baby up. He walked over to Sasuke and showed the raven their son.

"Look, he's our son. Isn't he cute?" Naruto asked, rocking the baby back and forth to stop him from crying.

"Naruto…You…you slut!" Sasuke yelled out, and Naruto nearly dropped Katsuki.

"Wha…what? Slut? What the hell are you talking about?" He yelled back, wondering why Sasuke called him a slut. Katsuki began to cry, afraid of the new man who as in the room, afraid because the scary man was yelling at his 'mommy'.

"Who was it Naruto? Who did you fuck and get pregnant? WHO!" Sasuke's sharingan flared up, something that happened when he was angry.

"I didn't have sex with anyone! This is our son Sasuke! I carried him for nine months. I was three months pregnant when you left. I love you, I would never cheat on you!"

"You liar. You're a man! Men can't get pregnant." He said as he walked towards Naruto, who held Katsuki close to his chest; for fear that Sasuke would do something to him.

"NO! Kyuubi allows me to have children! I can explain it to you Sasuke. Don't you dare call me a liar, Sasuke!" He said. He backed up slightly as Sasuke walked closer, a predatory look in his eyes. Naruto held Katsuki close to his chest, hoping Sasuke wouldn't hurt the baby, _their_ baby. The murderous look in Sasuke told him otherwise.

Sasuke stopped when he was in front of Naruto. He looked down at the crying baby in his arms and reached for him, but Naruto gasped and pulled him away.

"Naruto, give me the child."

"No! Sasuke, you need to-" Sasuke backhanded the blond and grabbed Katsuki by his collar. At this point, the baby crying loudly, giving Sasuke a headache.

"NO! Don't hurt him! STOP IT!" Naruto yelled out, nearly crying. Even if Sasuke didn't believe Naruto, surly he wouldn't hurt an innocent baby?

"Shut up! He's definitely _your_ son, no doubt about that. I'm going to find his mother, and give him to her, and after that, I'll come back to deal with you." Sasuke said as Naruto charged towards him, but he stopped dead in his tracks when Sasuke pulled out a kunai and brought it to Katsuki's throat. The baby, who was still crying, made an attempt to grab the kunai, thinking it was a toy, but it was out of reach.

"Sasuke no…" Naruto whimpered, tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

"I'll be back." Sasuke said as he left the room, leaving Naruto to fall to the ground in tears.

"Lee, I'm so excited! Our son or daughter will be a perfect match for Katsuki!" Sakura said happily.

"Sakura-chan-"

"Can you imagine if we have a son? A pink-haired seme! Awww, it would be so cute!" Sakura said enthusiastically. Lee just laughed gently and smiled. No point in talking her out of it, she was dead set on it. Suddenly, a flash of black and red flew into the house.

"Sasuke-kun, what-" Sakura began, wondering why Sasuke looked so angry, and why he was carrying a crying and screaming Katsuki. The little baby looked absolutely terrified!

"You_ knew._ You knew about this child and you acted happy about it?" Sasuke yelled.

"What? Of course I knew! We all know about Katsuki, why are you so angry?" Sakura asked.

"Why am I angry? Everybody in this village is happy about my husband cheating on me! Why else would I be angry!" Sasuke yelled, and Katsuki reached forward to Sakura and Lee, wanting to get out of the madman's arms.

"What? How dare you say that about Naruto-kun! His love for you is so strong Sasuke! He did not cheat on you. He was the one who carried Katsuki for nine months." Lee said, defending his godson's 'mother'.

"Bullshit! He's a man, men cannot have babies! Who the fuck is the mother so I can give this bastard child back to her!" Sasuke yelled out, shaking Katsuki rather harshly, causing him to scream louder. He was terrified. He reached out for Sakura and Lee, wanted them to take him away from the scary man.

"Sasuke! Don't you dare say that about Naruto! He would never, _ever_ cheat on you! Wait, don't you dare leave this house, Uchiha Sasuke! Get back here!" Sakura screamed, but the Uchiha was already gone, angry that his ex-teammate was playing along with Naruto.

Sasuke winced as he made his way towards Kakashi and Iruka's house. The baby wouldn't stop crying. He definitely had Naruto's lungs, because he was very loud. Sasuke sighed as he took a look at the baby. He had Naruto's blue eyes, and very faint whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He also had jet black hair, which made it a little easier to tell who the mother was. It could have been Tenten, or Anko, or even Shizune! It could even be the damn Hyuuga, Hinata. But Sasuke seriously doubted that, because she was a wuss, and would be too frightened to be in a secret affair with someone.

"Sasuke? Oh, and Katsuki? What are you doing here, I thought for sure you'd be with Naruto. Why is he crying like that? Why is he so scared?" Iruka asked as Sasuke approached his house. Iruka was outside, watering some plants, when he heard very loud crying.

"Why is everyone so cheery? My husband committed adultery, and you're _happy_ about that?" Sasuke asked, tugging on Katsuki's hair in attempt to get him to quiet down. Once the baby saw Iruka, he reached out for him, desperate to get away from his father.

"What? How dare you accuse Naruto about that! He loves you. Because of Kyuubi, he is blessed with the ability to have children. You should be happy. Your clan can be resurrected. Isn't that what you wanted?" Iruka asked, frowning as he looked at the baby. He looked absolutely terrified. And Iruka didn't blame him.

"You're all in denial, aren't you?" Sasuke asked, unable to comprehend _why_ everyone was on Naruto's side.

"Fine, I'll go straight to Tsunade. She won't lie to me."

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry." Sakura said as she hugged her friend. About five minutes after Sasuke left, Naruto showed up in tears. Naruto was a strong person, who never let any one see him sad. But the fact that Sasuke took away his son, their son, and left on a rampage, really scared him. He could only hope that Sasuke wouldn't hurt him.

"Wh…where'd he go?" Naruto asked, trying his best to stay strong.

"I believe he went to Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei's house. I am so sorry Naruto-kun, we tried our best to tell him Katsuki is his son, but he walked out. Would you like us to go with you?" Lee asked, draping an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"No, it's okay. Thank you." Naruto said.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Brat, why is he crying? Why is he so afraid? Did you do something stupid?" Tsunade asked when Sasuke entered her office. Katsuki was crying and screaming and trying to kick and squirm his way out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Who's his mother?" Sasuke asked. His voice held no anger at all any more. He sounded almost hurt, and if he was, he covered it up very well.

"Naruto of course." Tsunade said, as she continued with her paper work.

"Bull shit!" Sasuke yelled out, causing the Godaime to look up from her paper work.

"Excuse me? Did you just accuse me of lying? You should learn to respect your elders, and your leader!" Tsunade said.

"Tch, don't give me that. I don't give a shit who you are. I just want to know who the mother is, so she can take this monster back." Sasuke said, and Tsunade gasped.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Naruto, I'm so sorry." Iruka said as he hugged the blond. Naruto sighed as he pulled away. He kept missing Sasuke by a matter of minutes, and it was beginning to get annoying!

"Where is he now?" Naruto asked.

"He went to go see Tsunade-sama." Iruka said. He wanted to say so much more, but Naruto was already gone.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Tsunade-baachan, is Sasuke-" Naruto yelled as he burst into the elder Hokage's office. His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke standing there. But that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him, was that he was alone. Katsuki wasn't with him.

"Katsuki!" Naruto said, panicking.

"Where's Katsuki?" Naruto asked, walking over to Sasuke, he grabbed his husband by the collar and shook him.

"Where is he?" He yelled. Sasuke grabbed the hysterical blond and pulled him to his chest, in attempt to soothe him.

"Let me go!" Naruto said as he pounded on Sasuke's chest, no longer caring that he was crying.

"Don't worry, dobe. I don't need children." Sasuke whispered, trying to soothe his husband. Naruto's eyes widened. What did Sasuke do with Katsuki?

"You don't need to lie to me. You didn't have to go off and have a child with some woman to make me happy. I love you Naruto. More than anything." Sasuke said, as if in a trance. He kissed Naruto's lips gently, before kissing the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Where's Katsuki?" Naruto asked, struggling in the ravens gasp, not kissing him back.

"I told Tsunade to take a blood test, and to give him back to his real mother."

"But Sasuke-"

"Well here you are Uchiha. Look, your blood matches him. So he's yours. I told you, we all told you!" Tsunade said as she shoved something into Sasuke's hands. She handed Katsuki to Naruto, who immediately calmed down once he was in his mothers arms. Naruto backed up until he was sitting down on a couch. He showered Katsuki with kisses, crying happily. The baby seemed content with getting the attention from Naruto, and his cries died down to sniffles every now and again.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his eyes fell upon the paper. It was true. Katsuki really was his son.

He looked over to Naruto and smiled. Naruto really was the baby's mother. He was telling the truth the entire time. Katsuki was the Uchiha heir. Naruto was helping him resurrect his clan!

"Naruto, I-" Sasuke began, wanting to apologize.

"No." Naruto said angrily as he shook his head as he stood up, holding Katsuki to his chest.

"No! Sasuke I..." Naruto began, he didn't even know what to say to the raven. Naruto was hurt. He still couldn't believe that Sasuke accused him of lying. That was what hurt the most. That, and being slapped. Not really the physical pain of being slapped, but that fact that Sasuke had actually slapped him.

"Naruto listen to me, please." Sasuke said, but Naruto shook his head. He stood up and slowly walked over to the door. Sasuke ran up to him and grabbed his wrist, but Naruto pulled away, shoving Sasuke to the ground.

It was around two in the morning when Sasuke made it back home. He made his way slowly to his sons bedroom, but Katsuki wasn't in his crib. Sighing, he walked into his bedroom to find Naruto asleep in their bed, with Katsuki in his arms.

Sasuke smiled as he looked down at them. They looked so cute together. And if he didn't call Naruto a liar, he would be with them too, but now everything seemed to be going downhill. He was married to Naruto for almost to years, but because of a stupid misconception on his part, his marriage was doomed.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." He whispered into the blonds ear. He kissed his cheek gently and pulled away.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, opening his eyes.

"Please Naruto, forgive me. You're everything I have. I…I can't live without you. I don't want a divorce."

"What? Divorce? Who said anything about that?" Naruto asked.

"You…don't want to split up?" Sasuke asked, shocked, but relieved.

"Of course not! I…was hurt by everything, but I love you. And when you love someone, you forgive them, right? So, I forgive you Sasuke. But if you ever do something like that again, if you ever call me a liar or a slut or slap me, you will regret your actions." Naruto said seriously, but he smiled, running his hand through Katsuki's soft hair.

"Thank you dobe." Sasuke smiled as he got into bed. He pulled the blond into his arms and buried his face in the blond spikes, inhaling his husbands scent.

"I really missed you Sasuke. Don't take any more recon missions. At least, not for that long!" Naruto said, leaning into Sasuke's embrace.

"Hn, next time you have a child I want to be there." Naruto laughed at this.

"You sure? I called you some pretty nasty names, teme. Luckily, Tsunade-baachan cut me open before the pain got any worse. If you want another child, we're waiting at least two years. Labor is painful."

"Come on dobe, you're over exaggerating." Sasuke said.

"What? Are you kidding me? That hurt worse than anything else I've ever experienced!"

"Naruto?"

"What!"

"Just, go to sleep." Sasuke said. He wasn't in the mood to hear Naruto yelling at him, not after what had just happened.

"Fine, fine. Goodnight teme, love you." Naruto said as he closed his eyes, smiling. Sasuke spooned the blond against him and placed his hand gently on Katsuki's head, while the other was on Naruto's hand.

"For the first time in years, I finally feel complete."

* * *

><p>Well that's that! Tell me what you think! The final sequel is up. It's called "Keep on Livin'". Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
